The Pain of Jean Gray and Logan
by ComicsNix
Summary: Jean Grey is having and affair with Wolverine and Scott doesn't know it. A disaster is inevitable. Hate, rage, pain and revenge. What is going to happen with the two lovers if Scott discovers it all?


_**The Pain of Jean Grey and Logan**_

_the author_ - Hi people. The Xmen characters aren't mine, but, what's the matter? I'm doing the fic too!! Hope you enjoy, it took me two days to finish this story ;) !!!! There is something for everyone, love, hate, action, pain, all of it!! Hope you like!

* * *

Wolverine was having a cigarette when Jean went to him.

"Wolvie, what are you doing?"

"Can't you see I'm smoking?"

"Yes but, don't you like to walk at the park wiht me a little?"

Wolverine lookd at her slim body and started to imagine a good band with Jean.

"Let's go them.

"Jean was walking along Wolverine and had an idea. She started to use her mind powers to touch Wolvies member. She started to grope it with her mind hand, feeling the veins and rustic skin, it was soo good as she imagined. Wolverine knew what she was doing, and started to feel really good. His "claw" started to move upwards as Jean strted to push it in a up and down fashion even more fast and faster.

"The birds are really fine today he Wolvie?"

"Sure, but a thought experiment isn't just that bad to"

Walvorine animals feelings were arising uncomfortably as Jean was getting faster and faster at her movements. No one at the park was noticing the part, because Wolverine's pants were very large.

"Dont you wanna go somewhere quieter he Jean?"

"Yes, all these birds and children are annoing us."

They went to small shack nerby. It was unocupied and there was even chickens at the fridge!!!!!

Jean immediately put her clothes down and jumped at Wolverine's arms, but he was very hungry.

"Get outta here woman! I need to stuff my belly!"

She felt on the ground as Wolverine let her go from his arms. Jean got very upset and started to choke Wolvie's pulsation member.

"ARGGHH, what are you doing?"

"Dlo you like being mistreated you son of a bitch?!!?!!?"

"You are a shitty woman for sure! Even if you cut it from me, another will grow!"

"Fuck Logon, I dont want to fuck anymore!"

Jean started to cry as Logan went to the fridge to pick a drumstick.

"Man this is delicious"

"Fuck, fuck. You hate me! I cheated Scott to be with a animal who can't be a gentleman to a lady!!!!!!!!!!"

"You cheated because you wanted it. I don't fucking care you bitch."

Wolverine started to put his pants of put his hard member outside of his pants.

"Now you will have it bitch"

"What you're doing, I don't want it anymore!!!"

Logan grabbed Jean's neck, opened her mouth and shove his big boy inside her mouth.

"Hummpphh hummpph"

"Yeah Jean I know you like it you whore"

Logan was a furious man, he had manly needs, so he moved Jeans head a lot faster and faster. She started to cry in pain and shame as Logan fucked her throath even more. She tried to use her mental powers but couldn't do it. She was liking being treated like a whoring sut. Scott never had wnt to be like this, he was so whinny and bitchy. But now she was having her time.

As Logan went with the fucking, he bited another piece of chicken with his bare teeth. It was so delicious he even forgot Jean was kneeling on the ground pleasuring his animal side. That was a nice piece of chicken for sure, even if it was cold and a bit rotten, 'cause that shack haven't been used for a long time. Who lived there Logan asked for himself. Who knows, but the chair was made with mohagany. Actually, it was a bit strange a shack in the middle of a park.

As Jean went on, delighting herself with an wondrous man member, Wolverine started to check the house for some clues on what that house may be. Jean noting the movement started to fly accompaning Long with her mounth on his cocklicious forbidden fruit.

His animal senses were detecting something very familiar in that house, so Wolverine followed the smell. He went to the basement door and stopped there.

"Something very funny down here for sure."

"Hummph hummmhpphh"

"Shut up!!!!!"

Wolverine smashed the door and charged down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, He saw what he was smelling all the way up there in the house. It was Scott Summers making out with magneto, his greatest enemy.

"Cyclops you treacherous bastard!!!! Fucking magneto inside my parents house!" wolverine shouted noth believing what he saw.

"SCOTT!!!!" Jean shouted too, as she pulled her mouth off Wolvie's cock. "You are cheating me you our grezatest enemy!!"

"No Jean, that's not wan you're thinking" Scott said as he remove Magnetos old cokc from his butt. "He is mind controlling me Jean, I can't do othewise!"

"Magneto soon used his mental power to gain control of Wolverine's body.

"Now you're minde Wolverine, you won't scape this time!!!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Shouted the freightening Magneto.

"No, you're not going to bang me!!!"" said Loagan.

"Yes I am" said Magneto.

Jean looked stouded a the scene happening before her eys. She saw Magneto's rapping Scott, and now it's is going to be Wolverine, her truest love!!!! She coudn't let this happen, so she grapped Magneto dick and started to remove it.

"You, stop!!!!!!" Magneto shouted, releasing Wolverine as he was just starting to pull his magno-member inside the guy. "I will rip you appart!!"

Magneto's dick was being remove and his pain was giant. He was feeling completely emasculated. But he was going to get revenge.

"Noooo, my boobs!!! Wolverine, don't let him tear off my boobs!!!!!" shouted a painful Jean Grey, as her nipples atarted to eject blood,

"Nooo Jean"" screamed Scott, pulling his pants up. He charged in Magneto's direction and jumped on his head" Run Jean, I 'll buy you time!!!!!

Wolverine took advantage of the sittuation. His claws went of his fists. Them, in a fast movement, he punctured five holes thruMagnetos heart with his two hands!!! And started do rip him off, tearring his arms off and them his legs. But Scott was over Magneto and got caught at Wolverin's rage. His eye orbs were pierced and blood was spilled from his skull.

"Noooo, Scott!!! Stop Wolverine, you're killin him!!!!" shouted a hopeless Jean, as she watched his beloved husband being brutaly slaughtered on the hands of his secret lover.

Magneto cried like a baby as his blood were being spilled all over the place. His visceral organs go splattered on the ground under Wolverine's stomps of rage and hate. Cyclops brains turned into a messed up bowl of flesh, pus, and carnage. All of his face got rotten in a second as Wolverine's chopped him in half. Jean run to his help, trying to recover his lost limbs and put everything toghter.

"Nooo, Scott, my love!! Don't die!!!! I love you, if you die, I cannot live any longer!!!" cried Jean with Scott's bleeding body on her arms.

"Jean, don't be afraid, I will never let will go on alone. I will always stay besides you my dear love" sighed a finished Scott, as he uttered his last words.

He them died.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wolverine, you killed Scott. I trusted you. I thought you never was going to let me suffer in pain!! You said you loved me! You see what you did?! I hate you!!!!!!!!!!" cried out loud a suffering and disgusted Jean.

"I'm going to kill you you fucking WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jean them started to use her mental power in Logan with so much rage, hate in her heart her pupils dilated, her blood pumped faster inside her veins. Her muscles got tense and only furry could be heard inside her mind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRGHHH" Wolverine screamed as Jean took out his eye balls. "You cannot kill me, I am Invincible!!!!" uttered an out of his mind Wolverine. His feral instincts completely took over his personality. The old Logan was no more. Only a shell of his former self remained. This beast took his mind, his body and the lives of the ones he loved. Jean only had one option.

"WOLVERINE, I'll KILL YOU!!!!! You're gonna pay for all the misery you made me went thru!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOARRGGGHHh.............!!!" shouted Wolverine as his vocal chords got completely destroyed by Jean incredible power. He couldn't scream anymore. He only could look his arms being teared apart, his bones being pulled thru his own skin. Wolverine turned in a amorphous mass of blood, skin, meat and adamantium.

"Now Wolverine, DIE!!!!!" screamed Jean as she dealled the final blow on Wolverine, burning him alive. Somehow, Wolverine's internal beast let go his control over his body, and Logan could control t again. But it was late, the damage has been done. He could only look at Jean's eye. A tear started to flow from his eyes.

Jean noticed what happened. But she knew too it was too late. Tha coudln't be reversed.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?" cried Jean with so much pain and hurt inside her head and her body. She was suffering so much no one could understand her feelings.

All of it was over. His two lovers were sent into the oblivion, and there was nothing left. Nothing left...

* * *

**the end**

Do you liked? Review for me! Dont like? Well, review too!! All reviews are good!!!! Don't want to review? No problem!!! I hope you enjoyed!!! ;)


End file.
